Desde mi cielo
by Andromeda Demeter
Summary: Natsu y todos estaban destrozados. Pero sobre todo Natsu, que se auto culpaba y creía que había matado a la esperanza de un niño de ocho años y la suya misma. Clasificación T:Porque no quiero que quieran hacer lo que Natsu, y si eres menor de 13 años, lee con precaución. Aunque sinceramente no creo que quieran más vale prevenir que luego lamentar. [Terminada]
1. Chapter 1

~**o**~**o**~**o**~**o**~

Era un día lluvioso, y todos sus amigos lloraban, por fuera, o por dentro. Levy lloraba como nunca, Gajeel...estaba lo más serio posible, pero en el fondo estaba mal por la partida de su amiga..aquel chica que siempre lo había apoyado y no lo había juzgado por su apariencia. El peli azul estaba como Levy, el, Gray, quien se había pasado la mitad de su vida con esa muchacha que ahora mantenía sus ojos cerrados y su corazón muerto como ella misma, pero por más que quería mantenerse firme, temblaba ligeramente. Juvia lloraba, pues a ella le había agarrado mucho cariño, era como su hermana mayor; tapaba desde su nariz hasta su barbilla, las cuales se encontraban empapadas por el agua salada que salía de sus ojos rebosantes de tristeza.

Erza... la pelirroja que siempre se mantenía firme, estaba destrozada, la chica que estaba frente a ella, y sin vida dentro de ese ataúd, había sido su pequeña hermanita. De sus ojos caían muchas lágrimas, pero cargadas en dolor, no podía ser cierto que haya perdido a su hermanita. Jellal, estaba igual o peor que Juvia, junto con ella, no conocía a esos chicos hace mucho, pero sin darse cuanta, ahora eran como su familia, la que nunca tuvo, y era doloroso perder a su "hermanita". El joven de cabello azul rey se encontraba atrás de Erza, apoyándola y sujetándola con fuerza, no bruta, sino que delicada, por sus hombros, que eran tapados por una chaqueta negra y también por su rojo cabello liso.

Happy...ese pequeño, un pequeño niño que sufría por la partida de una chica que era como su madre, la madre que no tenía, la que nunca pudo tener, y que ahora pudo haberla tenido, pero ya no...la oportunidad se le había ido como la misma agua entre sus dedos. Cascadas, llenas de tristeza pasaban por su pequeña y tierna carita, de niño de ocho añitos.

Pero nadie sufría más que Natsu en ese momento, se sentía culpable por lo que pasaba, todo era su culpa, su maldita responsabilidad. Por su culpa, el amor de su vida había dejado de vivir, había sido el causante de haberla perdido, de que los demás lloraran, de ese dolor en su corazón... de que Happy perdiera la esperanza... "¡Soy un maldito! ¡Un cabrón! ¡La maté! ¡maté a mi novia!... ¡Asesine a la esperanza y Luz de un niño de ocho años y la mía misma!" pensaba con la cara toda mojada, empapada en agua salada, es sus propias lágrimas. Estaba arrodillado, más adelante que Erza y Jellal, pero más atrás que el ataúd. Apretaba fuertemente su ropa, completamente negra, sus ojos jade estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

"He hecho sufrir a todos"

Pensó el peli salmón agarrándose sus cabellos con fuerza, era capaz de cortarse las venas ahí mismo con tal de ir con ella...o simplemente con tal de dejar de sentir esas punzadas en su pecho que lo hacían querer matarse, irse con ella para dejar de sentir odio..a si mismo, dolor..por la partida de ella, soledad..por haber perdido a la única persona que lo había amado tal y como era y que había hecho a su corazón palpitar con tal fuerza que le amenazaba con salirse.

Se dejo caer con fuerza en la tierra mojada de espaldas, se pasaba las manos con fuerza por su cabeza y cabellos.

- Happy.. - llamó al niño, que aunque seguía llorando, al igual que el peli rosa; se acercó al chico que estaba tirado en el suelo.

- Happy... - lo volvió a llamar, y ahora todos se giraron a ver a Natsu con preocupación y los ojos empapados y aguados.

- ¿S-si? - pregunto el pequeño sorbiendo los mocos que le colgaban y que no se había molestado en limpiar.

- Happy...perdóname...por favor - pidió a la vez que atraía a el niño hacia el, que aún permanecía en el suelo.

Le acarició el cabello y la espalda, intentando darle apoyo, sabía que el niño de ocho simples años lo necesitaba, pero era el menos indicado para darselo, siendo que estaba como un muerto en vida literalmente por dentro. Y puso su cabeza entre el reducido espacio que quedaba entre la cabeza del niño y su pequeño hombro.

- N-Natsu.. - susurro Happy con lágrimas y por demás sorprendido, al igual que los otros.

- ¡Perdóname! - gritó llorando desgarradora mente - ¡Todo esto es mi culpa! ¡la alejé de ustedes por una irresponsabilidad mía!

Gritaba desesperado, estaba realmente sufriendo. Levy y Juvia comenzaron a llorar más por ver a su amigo en ese estado les dolía ver a uno de sus seres queridos así, y que lo juntaran con la muerte de otro de ellos... ya no podían más con las punzadas en su pecho y con el aire que se les cortaba haciendo que lloraran más aún.

- P-Pero..

- ¡Soy un maldito Estúpido! - gritó otra vez, interrumpiendo al niño - ¡Asesine a la persona que más querías! Lo siento... - se disculpó sintiéndose culpable.

- Natsu.. - dijo Erza..que estaba sorprendida. Mientras que Gray y Gajeel tenían la mirada oscurecida.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Merezco morir y más! - dicho eso...Gray se movió rápidamente, sacando a el niño de un tirón por el abrigo del mismo, lanzando lo a Erza que estaba más sorprendida y alterada.

- ¡Cierra la boca! - gritó el peli azul - ¡Ya tenemos suficiente con la muerte de ella! ¡Imbécil! ¡entiende que no queremos perder a otro más! ¡no seas egoísta! - Gray comenzó a llorar, ya no lo soportaba, las palabras que había gritado su amigo de la infancia lo habían terminado por destruir. Juvia al ver eso empezó a llorar más de lo normal, no podía, no podía parar, le era imposible hacerlo, no lo controlaba.

- Gray... - susurro Natsu con la mirada ensombrecida.

- No digas nada mas..¿escuchaste? - le dijo mientras lo miraba con los ojos rojos.

- Lo...siento - se disculpo.

- N-No lo hagas - pidió.

- De verdad que lo..

- ¡NO LO HAGAS! - pidió otra vez en un grito alterado.

- G-Gray-sama...tranquilízate, por favo...

- ¡No me pidas que me calme Juvia! ¡No cuando tu estas peor que yo! - gritó por ultimo soltando bruscamente a Natsu, que en ese momento se encontraba como en otro mundo.

Gray camino apresurada mente hacia la salida del cementerio de Magnolia, pasando por al lado de Juvia, que en ese momento estaba ya hecha a ñicos, con la muerte de su amiga...como su hermana, con ver a Natsu en un estado de shock y que se auto culpaba por algo que tarde o temprano iba a pasar (aunque hubiera sido mejor tarde que temprano), y...ahora Gray, que le gritaba, algo que nunca le había hecho a ella. Por otra parte, sabía que estaba así por la muerte de Ella, y realmente no lo culpaba, estaba igual o un poco mejor que el y Juvia lo sabia. Erza, Gray y Natsu eran los que más sufrían con la partida de Ella.

De pronto un señor de traje se acerco a Jellal, que hasta ese momento estaba más tranquilo que todos los demás. Y le susurro algo al oído, a lo que Jellal Asintió, luego el hombre de traje se fue un poco más allá.

***[Desde mi cielo - Mago de Oz][Escuchar]**

**. . .** Ahora que esta todo en silencio  
**. . . **y que la calma me besa el corazón,  
**. . .** os quiero decir adiós...

Esa era la canción preferida de Ella, por alguna razón la amaba, el no sabía el porque, y ni tampoco sabía por qué la habían puesto en el funeral de ella, lo destrozarían más.

**. . . **porque a llegado la hora de que andéis el camino ya sin mi,  
**. . . **hay tanto por lo que vivir,  
**. . . **no llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar,  
**. . . **me gustaría volver a verte sonreír,  
**. . . **pero mi vida yo nunca podre olvidarte  
**. . . **y solo el viento sabe lo que as sufrido por amarme.

Oh no...el no quería siquiera pensar que la letra de esa maldita canción era lo que pensaría Ella, no podía haber pensado eso...Ella sabía que era a la única persona que había amado.. No podía seguir ahí, terminaría por querer matarse..otra vez. Y el no quería romper su promesa...se lo había prometido..a Ella.

**. . . **Hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida  
**. . . **que eres todo cuanto amo  
**. . . **y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti te cuidare desde aquí  
**. . . **se que la culpa os acosa y os susurra al oído  
**. . . **"pude hacer mas", no hay nada que reprochar,  
**. . . **ya no hay demonios en el fondo del cristal  
**. . . **y solo bebo todos los besos que no te di...

El era un monstruo y lo sabía perfectamente bien, todo eso era su culpa...si tan solo hubiera ido concentrado... "nada de esto hubiera pasado".

**. . . **pero mi vida yo nunca podre olvidarte  
**. . . **y solo el viento sabe lo que has sufrido por amarme..  
**. . . **hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida;  
**. . . **que eres todo cuanto amo y ahora que no estoy junto a ti..

"Ahora que ya no estas junto a mi...¡Ahora que ya no estas junto a mi terminare desangrado en mi habitación!"

Pensó y otra vez empezó a llorar.

**. . . **que eres todo cuanto amo y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti...  
**. . . **desde mi cielo os arropare en la noche  
**. . . **y os acunare en los sueños y espantare todos los miedos,  
**. . . **desde mi cielo os esperare escribiendo,  
**. . . **no estoy solo pues me cuidan la liberta y la esperanza,  
**. . . **yo nunca os olvidare.

- Eso espero.. - susurro.

Le dio una ultima mirada a el ataúd...que conservaba dentro de el a la chica rubia de la cual se había enamorado, derramo más lágrimas y con una mueca de dolor comenzó a correr hacia la salida...ignorando los gritos y llamadas de sus amigos, o por lo menos los que quedaban ahí..

Llego a la entrada-salida del cementerio de Magnolia, y con la mirada busco su automóvil con la vista.

Lo encontró y corrió hacia el auto Rojo sangre que estaba estacionado al lado del los autos: Gris, Negro, Azul y Amarillo..que estaban ahí. Pertenecientes a Gray, Gajeel, Jellal y Erza... respectivamente.

Subió al auto de marca "Subaru" y rápidamente lo hecho a andar... y a alta velocidad manejó por las calles de Magnolia sin precaución alguna. Necesitaba desahogarse, tomar aire, despejarse y luego dormiría para olvidar aunque fueran unas cuantas y pocas horas.

-o-o-o-o-

- N-Natsu - susurro una rubia, mientras veía como en 3D lo que pasaba, estaba en su propio funeral...estaba cuando Natsu se disculpó con Happy, también cuando el peli salmonado había dicho que merecía morir...

El no lo merecía...nada de eso, ella lo amaba, pero el tenía que ser feliz y no debía rendirse...había llorado mucho...ella lo sabía a pesar de que no sentía la sensación de agua en sus mejillas, ni sus ojos aguarse. Pero lo sabía perfectamente bien.

Natsu había sido un chico muy infeliz durante su infancia y adolescencia, lo único que el muchacho tenía era a Gray, Erza y Happy. Estaba completamente solo, y ella había sido quien sacó a Natsu de la oscuridad, cuando lo conoció en la Universidad de Magnolia y con el a Levy, Gajeel, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Jellal y Happy.

Natsu había sido un chico suicida, por todo lo que le había sucedido y ella bien lo sabía.

Pero ahora todo se iría a la mierda...

- Natsu...

* * *

**Necesitaba escribir algo triste, la verdad no quise matar a Lucy..pero así es la historia...aunque desde un principio Natsu sería el que iba a estar en el ataúd y Lucy la chica del pasado doloroso, que mantenía sus deseos extintos y era feliz con Natsu.**

**Peero, ocurrió un percance...en el cual, me di cuenta de que Lucy serviría más como objeto con el cual poner triste a Natsu, aunque hubiera sido el mismo resultado, pero así queda mejor ¿no?**

**Pues yo creo que no y que es una bola de mierda :I**

**Y me gustaría pedirles...no esperen. Primero decirles que planeo hacerlo two-shot... y que en un tiempo...espero que no muy largo, subiré la segunda parte.**

**Y ahora si...me gustaría pedirles..que no me maten si leen la segunda parte, ya que ya tengo planeado la otra parte y solo falta escribirlo. El detalle de un Natsu suicida tiene mucho que ver, y de verdad..les digo anticipadamente..**

**¡No me maten!**

**Aún tengo que terminar el omake de la primera parte de la historia "familia Dragneel" Descubiertos, y tengo que escribir las otras partes. Tengo que terminar el fic Love Of Fairy que nunca lo termine. Tengo que poner la segunda parte de este Two-shot. Y además estoy con una Historia Dramione para los que entienden y leen de Harry Potter :cc**

**No puedo morir aún...**

**¡Y no tan joven! :c**

**cccc:**

**No se si les habrá gustado...pero espero que si. Y la segunda parte será trágica.**

**Cx**

**PD: Los personajes no son míos...yo solo los uso como marionetas en MI historia c:**


	2. Capitulo 2

Tiró las llaves bruscamente a la mesa y caminando rápida mente se fue a su habitación, y cuando estuvo dentro de ella cerro la puerta color rojo de un fuerte portazo.

Por más que le dijeran que no tenía la culpa de nada..el lo sabía, todo había sido su culpa...

.

_Conducía su Subaru rojo, por la única carretera que llegaba a Magnolia por el lado Oeste, venían de una Fiesta en La playa a las afueras de la ciudad. Habían sido invitados por Loke, amigo de Lucy..y no tanto de el._

_Venían cuerdos, o mejor dicho, sobrios. Pero aún así bailaban y se movían mientras tenían puesta música por medio de la radio del automóvil a todo lo que daba. No se escuchaba nada, solo la música. Ni siquiera las bocinas de los autos que transitaban la carretera esa noche._

_Natsu le dio un beso rápido a Lucy en los labios y aumento aún más la velocidad. Tenían las ventanas abiertas, por lo tanto todo el aire les daba en la cara. Pero era un viento tibio, un viento que te daba escalofríos a pesar de que no fuera helado._

_Hasta el momento la carretera era recta. Natsu y Lucy eran conscientes de ello. Pero aún así preocupaba a Lucy el hecho de su novio anduviera a tanta velocidad. Así que se propuso advertirle. No quería tener un accidente y perder algo._

_- Natsu...baja la velocidad. Vamos muy rápido. Podríamos..._

_- No te preocupes Lucy, no pasa nada, no mientras vayas conmigo._

_- Pero...aún así podríamos tener un accidente. Baja la velocidad por favor ¿si? - le pidió con un adorable puchero._

_- Cariño...no hagas eso... es trampa, sabes que no me resisto a tu cara con un puchero tan adorable - le dijo frunciendo los labios._

_- Por favor...ve más rápido - le pidió otra vez haciéndole ojitos._

_- V-V-Vamos...n-nada malo va a pasar - le dijo tartamudeando al ver la cara de su novia. Giró la cabeza bruscamente al camino. Desgraciadamente no se veía nada. Solo el asalto que era alumbrado por las luces delanteras del automóvil._

_- Ah...Natsuu...le diré a Erza que te comiste su pastel - le advirtió mirando desinteresada mente por la ventana. Y el oji jade sudó frío._

_- P-Pero es no es cierto...L-Lucy - le dijo temblando ligeramente al imaginar a Erza._

_- No es cierto... porque fue Sting. Pero ella no sabrá que no fuiste tu - dijo con una sonrisa aterradora mente amable. Como si que te rompieran un par de huesos por un pastel que ni siquiera te has comido fuera tan fácil._

_- N..no me Amenaces amor - le pidió mojado por el sudor._

_- Entonces baja la velocidad - dijo mirándolo fijamente._

_Pero él no daría su brazo a torcer...no señor. No era como Gajeel. Él no sería un macabeo como el pelinegro._

_- Ya te dije que no te preocuparas. Estas conmigo y no pasara..._

_Todo se paró cuando vio el acantilado frente a ellos. o había escapatoria. Caerían por ese acantilado de metros de alto. Mierda. Era un montaña. Estaban en una maldita montaña. Eran metros, metros y más metros de altura. Todo era su puta culpa._

_- Culpa... - susurro con los ojos desorbitados._

_- ¡NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!_

_Lo último que escucho fue el gritó desesperado y angustiado de Lucy._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Abrió los ojos lentamente. Sentía sus parpados cansados y pesados. Le dolía la cabeza. Sentía caer algo líquido, caliente y a la vez espeso por su cabeza, nariz y cuello. Subió su mano hacía su nuca y dejo su mano frente a sus ojos._

_Sangre._

_Estaba muy adolorido y apenas se podía acomodar. Lo único que podía ver era el vidrio de adelante roto. De hecho...perecía ya ni siquiera existir. Solo estaban los pedazos de vidrio al contorno. Estaban estrellados contra un árbol. Pero había un gran tronco similar a una flecha pegado al árbol como una rama, que estaba entrando por el agujero del auto en el que antes estaba el gran vidrio. Siguió con la mirada ese tronco. Hasta que llegó al final de el...donde permanecía la punta. Y ahí la vio. Vio a Lucy. Su Lucy. La Lucy que le había advertido, que le había dicho que bajara la velocidad. Y el no le había hecho caso por un estúpido deseo competitivo._

_Tenía sus ojos desorbitados...nublados por las lágrimas que reclamaban salir como una bandada. Mierda. Su rubia estaba herida...más que herida, estaba atravesada. El tronco. Ese gran tronco le había atravesado su abdomen...su abdomen..._

_SU ABDOMEN._

_- ¡Lucy!¡Lucy!¡Por favor, resiste!¡Luce!¡No me dejes!¡me estas haciendo pasar un susto ¿verdad?!¡Bien!¡Ya he aprendido la lección!¡No conduciré a tanta velocidad nunca más! pero por favor...¡ABRE LOS OJOS MALDITA SEA LUCY!¡LUCY!¡NO LO HAGAS! te lo ruego... no me dejes ¡TE AMO!¡ABRE LOS OJOS! - gritó desesperado, angustiado, afligido y arrepentido._

_Pero ocurrió un milagro...Lucy. Su Lucy...abrió sus ojos color chocolate._

_- Lucy..._

_- Natsu..._

_- Lucy...¡estas viva! - exclamó aliviado._

_Miró a su novia a sus ojos...pero...ya no eran de color café chocolate._

_- Natsu..._

_- ¿Lucy?...¿que te sucede?...¿que le sucede a tus ojos?_

_- Natsu..._

_Ahora los ojos de la rubia eran completamente negros...como si no tuvieran fondo, como una cueva oscura sin luz alguna que le llegue._

_- Me mataste - le dijo._

_Natsu abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. De el espacio oscuro en los ojos de Lucy empezó a caer sangre, como lagrimas. Pero estas eran lagrimas de sangre. Su boca también tenía sangre, pero la sangre oscura desbordaba de ella, retorciéndole la voz._

_- Yo...Lucy..._

_- ¡ME MATASTE!¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA! - gritó con voz tétrica y llena de dolor._

_- Lucy...yo...perdóname...por favor... - pidió cayéndose fuera del auto y cayendo de trasero al frío suelo del bosque oscuro y lúgubre que se levantaba imponente a sus alrededor...haciéndolo sentir pequeño._

_Encontró suficiente con que saliera del auto para que Lucy no le gritara culpándolo._

_Pero la rubia se levanto del auto...había salido con tal fuerza que el tronco le arranco una gran parte de su abdomen. Del cual ahora salía mucha sangre...demasiada, sangre oscura que le daba escalofríos. Al igual que aquel bosque y al igual que esa Lucy. _

_La Lucy que tenía los ojos oscuros saliendo lagrimas rojas de ellos. Que tenía el cabello rubio oscuro y con manchas rojas. Más de la maldita sangre._

_- ¡NATSU DRAGNEEL!¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA!¡ES TU CULPA QUE AHORA SEA UN ALMA LLENA DE DOLOR!¡ES TU CULPA QUE SEA TU TORMENTO MÁS GRANDE!¡Y PORQUE TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA!¡ACABARÉ CONTIGO DE UNA VEZ PARA QUE SIENTAS EL DOLOR DE SABER QUE QUIEN HAS AMADO POR CUATRO AÑOS TE ASESINE! _

_La voz de Lucy era como flechas que lo travesaban. Quizás así se había sentido Lucy. Quizás el hecho de que el había sido el responsable le había dolido más que ese gran tronco atravesando su abdomen. El abdomen que llevaba a su hijo. El hijo que había matado junto con su madre._

_- Espera...Lucy - se comenzó a arrastrar por el suelo. Intentando alejarse de esa Lucy que quería hacerlo sentir lo mismo que había sentido ella._

_- ¡NO TE ESCAPES!¡ESTO SERÁ MUY RÁPIDO...SOLO TE ATRAVESARE EL ABDOMEN Y TAMBIÉN LA CABEZA!¡LUEGO, NADIE IRÁ A TU FUNERAL!¡TODOS TE ODIAN PORQUE ME HAS MATADO! - Lucy se le acercó a grandes pasos. La luz de la luna llena de color rojo le alumbraba el lado derecho de su rostro demacrado y una gran sonrisa psicópata y rota cruzaba su rostro que estaba ya casi cubierto por toda la sangre que salía de sus ojos._

_- Lucy...¡Lucy!¡Por favor!¡no! _

_Pero ya era demasiado tarde...Lucy estaba a punto de atravesarlo con fuerza con un tronco parecido al que la había lastimado a ella. Porque este tenía una punta completamente diferente. La punta de este tronco era como un ancla. Con las delgadas y afiladas puntas. Con la gran punta como un gran espada cinquedea._

_- ¡MUEREE!¡NATSU DRAGNEEL!_

_- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_._

Se despertó completamente agitado. Estaba sudado y su cabello se pegaba a su cara. La ropa estaba al igual que su cabello pegada a su cuerpo. No tenía tiempo para un baño. La culpa lo carcomía por dentro y ese sueño del demonio lo comprobaba en todos los aspectos. Pero el seguía empeñado en que él era el culpable de la muerte de su amada. Tenía ya, más que grabado en la cabeza que había matado a la rubia y no descansaría hasta pagar por lo que había hecho. Muy masoquista. Pero cargaba con mucha culpa en su alma. Lo que lo llevaba a que su mente le jugara malas pasadas haciendo que su cuerpo no descansara.

Sacó todas las sabanas de un tirón...igual no sabía como ni cuando se las había colocado encima. Se levanto y se tambaleó un poco. Así que se sujeto con la pared. Le dolía la cabeza, era como si algo la hubiera atravesado cruelmente y sin piedad alguna.

Intentó caminar lo más rápido que podía. Pero solo podía arrastrar los pies y sujetarse fuertemente la cabeza. La cabeza le retumbaba. No. Era su cerebro. Estaba seguro que era su cerebro. Llegó hasta la mesa y tomó las llaves de su auto, pero de repente se le cruzó una idea por su cabeza...a pesar de que le dolió aún más el pensar. Busco con prisa un lápiz y unas cuantas hojas. Dejo todo lo que consiguió con brusquedad sobre la mesa y se sentó.

Escribió una carta...una carta para todos sus amigos. Quizás...si nadie lo detenía luego no los vería más. Escribió rápidamente, con letra alargada por la prisa. En el acto también se le resbalaron un par de lagrimas que se las apartó con brusquedad. Hizo un sobre lo más rápido que pudo y hecho dentro la carta. Se puso de pie a toda prisa y no se molestó ni en juntar la puerta al salir.

Cuando estuvo en el estacionamiento se subió a su auto y lo hecho a andar.

Luego de unos minutos manejando a alta velocidad llegó hasta una tienda. Entró en ella y pudo divisar muchas armas. Como espadas, lanzas y demás cosas. Busco a alguien con la mirada y cuando no tuvo más remedio gritó con fuerza:

- ¡Kagura!

Nadie respondió.

- ¡KAGURA! - gritó aún más fuerte.

Luego salió una mujer...casi de la misma edad de Natsu..quizás por uno o dos años mayor que el. Ella tenía el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué diablos haces gritando en mi tienda Natsu? - le pregunto.

Natsu solo la miro como rogándole por algo y le dijo: - Kagura. Tu tienes una espada cinquedea ¿verdad? - pregunto como con ansiedad. O quizás solo era que estaba apurado.

- Si...pero por qué...

- No tengo tiempo de explicar. Dame la puta espada ahora. Por favor Kagura - le pidió.

- Bien...ya me explicarás - le dijo aunque desconfiadamente. No estaba segura de si debería darle esa espada.

Luego de unos segundos Kagura llegó con la espada en la mano y se acercó al oji jade.

_- ¡Espera Kagura! por favor no le des la espada...por favor...no. ¡Ahora es cuando necesito en serio de tu desconfianza! - pidió Lucy desesperada...pero nadie la escuchaba._

- Ten - dijo mirándolo de reojo.

- Dime cuanto sale.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto sorprendida.

- Dímelo...no tengo tiempo - le dijo tomando la espada.

- ¿Que vas a hacer con ella Natsu Dragneel? - le pregunto con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente.

- Dime cuanto sale y te diré - negoció el peli-rosa.

- S-sesenta mil Jewels - respondió - ahora dime para que la usarás - ordenó con tono demandante.

Natsu la miró con dolor y solo le dijo:- Lo sabrás cuando Erza te llame.

Y así se fue de la tienda. Se subió al auto y busco la navaja suiza que le había regalado su padre. Luego la dejo en el asiento del copiloto junto con la espada.

- ¡NATSU! - escucho que lo llamaban y sabía que era Kagura. Pero solo la ignoró y hecho a andar el auto, partiendo con rapidez.

Manejó hasta el cementerio. Sabía que ya no había nadie. Pues...desde que se había dormido a las 4 de la tarde ya eras las 9:30.

Sacó la navaja y la espada del auto y como con la puerta de su departamento, no se molesto en cerrar la de su auto. Corrió hasta la tumba de Lucy y cuando llegó de tiró de rodillas al suelo sin delicadeza alguna. Dejo sus dos armas a su lado en la tierra y miró fijamente la tumba de la rubia.

- Lucy... la culpa carga conmigo - comenzó - No puedo vivir con ella. Ahora...sabré lo que tu sentiste con ese tronco en tu abdomen...donde llevabas a nuestro hijo - dijo llorando de la frustración - Pronto estaré contigo y con nuestro hijo...Luce - terminó. Diciendo el mote que él le había colocado con cariño y amor.

Tomó la navaja y la acercó a su muñeca. Cuatro años...hace cuatro años que no lo hacía. Pero lo sabía. Esa sería la primera vez en cuatro años que lo hacía. Pero también la última.

Posó el filó de la navaja sobre sus venas y cuando la navaja estaba lo suficientemente hundida, la deslizó sin delicadeza alguna por su muñeca. Sintió como la sangre corría hacia abajo. Hizo una mueca de dolor.

Luego de... ¿30 segundos?¿10 minutos?¿20? no lo sabía...solo sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás. Tomó la espada de su mango y con las manos algo temblorosas la posiciono frente a su abdomen. Lo haría y dejaría de sufrir de una puta vez.

_- N-Natsu...¡NATSU! no lo hagas. Por favor. ¡NO LO HAGAS!¡no es tu culpa! Más bien..¡Nunca lo fue! Natsu...¡Natsu!¡Escúchame!¡Te lo suplico! - gritaba la chica desesperada en medio del vacío. Cada vez sentía que su alma se rompía más y más al ver esa dolorosa escena. _

- Te amo. Luce. Te amo...a ti y a mi hijo - dijo con lágrimas en su rostro...o había parado de llorar desde que pasó la navaja por su brazo por segunda vez. Ya no había escapatoria para él.

Todo el tiempo fueron sollozos por los dos lados hasta que Natsu se atravesó a si mismo.

Lucy vio eso con los ojos muy abiertos. No lo podía creer. Antes, había visto a Natsu cortarse...pero con hojas de metal con casi nada de filo. No era lo mismo una hoja que una navaja...y tampoco era lo mismo una navaja que una espada.

Natsu cayó al suelo como un peso muerto. Sus brazos estaban llenos de cortes y de sangre que aún salia, aunque en menos cantidad. Su rostro tenía pequeños rastros de sangre, por cuando se pasaba sus manos por la frente para sacar el sudor. Cada vez estaba más pálido.

- Te amo. Luce. Para toda... la...vida... já.. que ironía. Yo...ya no..tengo vida...ni..tampoco... hubiera...tenido una...sin ti. Te...amo...Luce.

Ya estaba muerto. Sin vida alguna.

_- ¡NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!¡NATSUUUUUUUUU!...Por qué...¡POR QUÉ!¡MALDITA SEA NATSU! - la rubia se agarraba la cabeza con fuerza, intentando en vano que esas imágenes dolorosas se esfumaran de su cabeza._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Erza: _

_Se feliz. Nunca más pelees con tus amigos por estupideces. Se...que aunque te lo diga Jellal no lo dejaras de hacer. Cuida de Gray y los demás. Eres tú la persona más confiable en la que he conocido y aunque no creo que pase. Nunca dejes de ser así, Confiable, amable, __sobre protectora y otras cosas._

_Gray:_

_Amigo. Perdóname. Pero...de verdad, no puedo más. El peso de la culpa me estaba ganando. Tengo que hacerlo. Gray, quiere a Juvia y amala. No la dejes ir, nunca le hagas daño. Sobre protegela y siempre escucha lo que te dice. Hombre, te digo. Las mujeres siempre tienen razón. Cuídate y se feliz._

_Gajeel:_

_Hombre. Cuida de Levy, por favor, se que lo harás aunque no te lo pida, pero aún así. Cuídala. No la dejes sola. Nunca. Se que en el fondo, de alguna u otra manera tu me entiendes, aunque no hayas pasado lo que yo. No hagas estupideces ni tampoco pelees con Levy._

_Jellal:_

_Pues... no se en verdad que decirte. Solo... intenta controlar un poquito a Erza...tu sabes...lo que quiero decir. Lo hemos hablado antes. Su temperamento es de diablo. No se como puedes estar con ella. Pero solo puedo decirte que aparte de controlarle un poco. Amala, se lo merece._

_Juvia:_

_Mira...se que...eres algo sensible, pero no tengo tiempo como para explicarte nada. Gray solo es un tipo como yo y como Gajeel, aunque en aspectos diferentes, porque el es como Gajeel...no se si me entiendes. Pero el nunca deja salir como en verdad es, o si lo hace eres importante para el. No te preocupes mucho con llamarle la atención...el solito se dará cuenta, no lo presiones demasiado ¿si? _

_Levy:_

_Solo una cosa. Controla a Gajeel. Has que sea un macabeo. No quiero que pase lo mismo con ustedes dos..que conmigo y Lucy. Ya ves..esto me paso por ser un idiota competitivo. __Cuídate pequeña come-libros._

_A todos...quiero darles las gracias y también pedirles perdón.. se que soy un estúpido. Pero con que lo sepa yo esta bien. Quiero que cuiden de Happy. Por favor. Aunque yo no hiciera lo que hice no me veo capaz de ser como un padre para el con todo el peso que llevo. ¿Saben? Lucy...estaba embarazada. Lo se...soy un idiota ¿verdad? Puse en peligro a la mujer que amo y a mi propio hijo. No saben cuanto me arrepiento de no haber escuchado a Lucy. Además...por otro lado...se que Wendy y Charle tarde o temprano regresaran al país y yo no estaré. Por favor, también protejanlas a ellas. Quizás ya pensaban en hacerlo, pero me quedo tranquilo pensando en que por lo menos lo harán porque tienen una razón más._

_Bueno. Hasta aquí llego. Cuídense mucho. Protéjanse entre ustedes y apóyense. No soy tan inocente..así que se que tarde o temprano tendrán hijos. Les daré un consejo. No quiero que mis sobrinos pasen por lo que yo. Así que siempre denles amor. Lo que yo nunca tuve hasta que llego Lucy._

_Los quiero Amigos._

_Adiós._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Holu .w. hay alguien por ahí. Alguien que aún esté interesado en esto? Saben?... hasta yo lloré con esto. Espero que les haya gustado. Pues...lo hice con sentimiento. Eso se aprecia ¿no? yo creo que si. Todo lo que sale del corazón es bueno. No es como si...a mi me hubiera pasado algo así pero... hay veces en las que uno se pone en el lugar de alguien o algo. Esta vez yo me puse en el lugar del Natsu que hizo mi mente. Nunca he hecho lo que hacía Natsu...pero créanme...lo he pensado aunque fuera por una milésima de segundos. Y con esto me refiero a cortarme...no lo de la espada -3- No estoy tan loca desquiciada chicos, chicas.**

**Bueno...hasta que escriba otra cosa .w.**

**Nos vemos.**


End file.
